


Delving deep into dwemer depths

by Oglala



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A day in the life of an adventurer, Dwemer Ruins, Gen, Masks, wordless
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglala/pseuds/Oglala
Summary: Ein Fan Fiction-Fragment, ein fenstergleicher Einblick in die Erkundung einer unbenannten, uralten Zwergenruine irgendwo in Skyrim.





	

[...] 

Die Ruinen der Zwerge breiteten sich endlos vor ihnen aus. Bald durchschritten sie enge und baufällige Korridore, voll von Schutt und Geröll; bald öffneten sich gewaltige Hallen vor ihnen, mit hoch und weit sich schwingenden Freitreppen, deren Enden sich im Dunkel verloren, Thronsäle und Arenen aus verwittertem Stein. Und immer wieder sahen sie uralte und riesige Maschinen, glänzend von rotgoldenem Zwergenmetall, deren Zweck im Dunkel der Zeiten verlorengegangen war. Kristalle in barocken Fassungen schlugen tiefe Schatten, tauchten die Ruinen in ein unwirkliches Licht. 

Je tiefer sie kamen, desto heißer wurde es. Der Eingang, halb verborgen inmitten zerborstener Türme und überwuchert von Moos und Flechten, hatte noch unter eine Schneewehe gelegen, und Schnee war auch in den Tunnel gefallen, der dahinter lag. Aber wo anfangs noch ihr Atem in der Luft gehangen hatte wie ungesprochene Worte, da war es jetzt heißer Dampf, der aus hohen Röhren entwich und die Luft erfüllte, ihnen den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. Sein schwefliger Geruch ließ ihre Nasen sich kräuseln und legte sich schwer über ihre Zungen und Gaumen wie ein Seidenstrumpf. 

Oglala hob wortlos eine Hand; Lydia stoppte, schaute sich dann argwöhnisch um, während die Khajiitfrau ihre Maske zurechtrückte. Das Stahlgesicht war ausdruckslos, aber unter der Maske schnitt sie eine Grimasse und fluchte still; sie hätte sich gerne ausgiebig gekratzt, denn ihr schweißnasses Fell juckte elendig, aber die Ruinen waren gefährlich, und sie wagte nicht, sich diese Blöße zu geben. 

Minuten verstrichen, während Lydia geduldig wartete. Endlich war die Drachengeborene zufrieden mit dem Sitz ihrer Maske und gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch; die beiden Frauen griffen ihre Waffen fester und machten sich erneut auf, gingen gemessenen Schrittes, immer darauf bedacht, keinen unnötigen Laut von sich zu geben. In der Ferne tapperte es; Zwergenspinnen eilten geschäftig umher, und ab und an erklang das metallische Scheppern der patroullierenden Sphärenwächter. 

Erst Stunden später gelangten sie an einen Aufzug, eine steinerne Plattform in einem metallenen Käfig, umsäumt von gewaltigen Zahnrädern. Erneut hob Oglala die Hand, machte dann das Zeichen zum Nachtlager, und Lydia nickte; auch sie war müde. Die tieferen Ebenen, noch verborgen im Schoß der Erde, würde einen weiteren Tag auf sie warten, so wie sie bereits Jahrtausende geduldig gewartet hatten. 

Später saßen sie verborgen hinter gewaltigen Felsbrocken, die vor Urzeiten von der Decke herabgebrochen waren. Sie hatten kein Feuer gemacht, nur Dörrfleisch und Trockenobst hatte es gegeben; dann schlüpfte Lydia in ihre Bettrolle und legte sich schlafen, während Oglala die erste Wache übernahm. Die Khajiitfrau spähte durch die Sehschlitze ihrer Maske und lauschte, aber nichts regte sich, und Stunden später weckte sie Lydia, die mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen die zweite Wache übernahm, während Oglala nun ihrerseits einschlief. 

Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit wurde sie wieder geweckt, und erst das Stück Fleisch vor ihrer Nase bewog sie nach einigem Zögern, sich aus ihrem Lager zu erheben. Das Frühstück blieb schweigend, so wie der vorangegangene Tag ohne Worte geblieben war, aber am Ende küssten sich die beiden Frauen zärtlich; dann setzte Lydia ihren Helm auf, und Oglala legte ihre Maske an. Noch verstauten sie ihre Ausrüstung, dann machten sie sich wieder auf, um noch tiefer in die Ruinen einzudringen. 


End file.
